villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Edward Steam
Dr. Edward Steam, also known as Eddy, The main antagonist, later anti-hero in the 2005 anime film Steamboy. He is Ray Steam's father and Lloyd Steam's son. At the end of the movie, he redeemed himself after Lloyd convince him to realize his errors. He was voiced by Masane Tsukayama in the Japanese version, and Alfred Molina in the English version. Biography Early Life and Prologue At the beginning of the movie, Edward, along with his father, recently miraculously succeeded, after following a lengthy journey and expedition, in discovering pure mineral water. They theorized the water might be harnessed as a possible ultimate power source to run the steam engines. The said mineral water also said to be able to replenished itself in nature for a long time, estimated more than 15 years to fully replenished. Soon after, once gained a certain amount of mineral water for the test, they brought it to Alaska, Russia America. There, Edward and Lloyd, along with several workers, operate machines to harnesses the mineral’s steam and compressed it to three steam-balls (as revealed in the movie climax where Ray, the protagonist of the movie, gained the third and Edward mentioned other 2 installed steam ball). However, while compressing the produced gas to the third steam-ball, the trial goes terribly wrong as the main valve of the machine cannot held more pressure. Lloyd however, ignores Edward’s warning and have the the pressure increased at the maximum level. Realized that the machine cannot held such the immense pressure, Edward interferes. But suddenly, cold gases erupts from pipes and several part of the machines, in which the jet of leaked cold steam engulfed Edward, severely injures him. Machine that held the last steam-ball explodes as well, leaving the completed steam-ball itself intact. Reunion The accident that occurred in the development of the Steamball left Edward in a state where he needed to have machinery replace some of his body, including his right arm and parts of his legs. It left him not only physically disfigured, but it severely twisted his morals as well, driving him to believe that science is an expression of mankind's ultimate power. He uses the Foundation and the Exhibition as a springboard to launch his ultimate invention: a monstrous, flying war machine called the Steam Castle. Ray's Escape and Steam Castle's Demonstration ??? Trivia *Though Edward redeemed himself at the end of the movie, he also considered Karma Houdini due to only a handful of individuals that knows his evil deeds, mainly his son Ray, his father Lloyd, Scarlett, and Stevenson. **Also, Edward himself is more akin to anti-hero as in spite of his extreme approach in science as he create Steam Castle that caused tremendous damage on the city and the machine itself (as well as producing unique weapons for additional funds for the said research), he does never forget more benevolent purpose of Steam Castle's creation: Before Steam Castle explodes, Ray can see a carnival has been built on the castle before it destroyed. **However Edward is still the Main antagonist of the film due to him driving the plot and having bigger plans then anyone else. Category:Anime Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:Movie Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Karma Houdini Category:Parents Category:Anti-Villain Category:Articles under construction